


whats with this world

by AureRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureRose/pseuds/AureRose
Summary: ninjas are real ok that work... wait am in what world. great I guess i'll do something about the tail beast. wait what a ten tails... no wai-fuck why





	whats with this world

I flow through one of my shadow portals wearing nothing but my trench coat that the sleeves and hood is a green camo but the rest it black and it appears it’s night time midnight if I’m reading the full moon right. I flow on top of a mountain shaped like someone's head with three others. Summoning five trine of my shadowfoxses “I want info of this world’s energy, how they fight, what type of government rules here, the ranking system, maps, weapons, some idea of the creature that live in this world, send it to me by crystal, now go” I order and they turn into shadow and swim away. I take my visor out and place it on my face. Turning it on, connecting to the crystal on my loose chain collar, it’s right next to my lunar pendant. I sit down and load a sky view outline map of the village, it seems to be surrounded by a large forest.

   I sense one of my new souls being born at the moment and just cause I have nothing to do but sit at the moment, I fly closer to the newborn kit. The-He he is being born inside a cave, I land at a clearing and sit under a tree about to take a nap. Then a giant nine tail fox appear right out of thin air and head straight for the village I just flow from, info pop up on my screen, The tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū), sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters" are the nine titanic living forms of chakra created by the Sage of Six Paths, info still being gathered.

Well that something, I fly up and watch the battle unfold watch what appears to be ninjas trying to protect their village. Longer the battle goes on more info is upload to my crystal. Soon a man wearing an orange mask enters the clearing I hover over, I turn myself into a shadow and hide in the tree shadow watching him. Soon two adults and the newborn showed up, the man attack the masked man and the masked man soon runs when what eve-Genjutsu it’s genjutsu broke. The what I guess is the mother wrap the fox in chains keeping i-him from running, so instead of running it try to kill the newborn, the father jumps on the way taking the hit along with the mother just barely save the kit.

That's when I swim into the kits shadow and reform right behind the kit, my hood is up and I made the shadow in the hood darken until they can’t see what’s inside the hood. Facing the parents their eyes widen “I'll watch the kit for you” they give the kit a sadden look “that would be great thank you” “am going to seal the fox now” said the fact- fourth Hokage “I will give the kit your finally words” I started to record and they started to talk nodding their thanks, Kushina started “Naruto.. Don’t be picky... Eat lots and grow strong... Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm...  Also... Don’t stay up late... You need lots of sleep... And make friends... You don’t need a lot of friends... Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust.. I wasn’t very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard... Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses... So don’t get too depressed if you can’t do something well... Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy... Oh, and this is important... It’s about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi... Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money... Put your mission wages into your savings account... No alcohol until you’re twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation... Another Prohibition is women..  I’m a woman, so I don’t know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it’s only natural to take an interest in girls... But just don’t get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me... Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know.. Naruto, from now on, you’re going to face lots of pain and hardship... Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true... There’s so much... Oh, so much more than I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer.. I love you”

Naruto namikaze-Uzumaki so that’s the kits name meaning maelstrom Wave Wind-whirlpool, is it me or is the kits name surrounded with fast things. Well thinking this, “am your name is..” “rose dust moonkin” “ok, I give all my belonging and money to Rose Dust MoonKin” “and I give all my belongings and money to Rose Dust Moonkin as well” “I’ll make sure it goes to the kit” they nod their thanks. minato said his final goodbye and I turn off the flames on my elbow and back. He finishes the seal and they fell over to the side die, I stop recording and gently pick up the kit, making sure my claws were sheathed.

I hear some type of broking noise and now I notice a small group of ninjas make their way to me, and I just face them while rocking the kit “so are you friends of him” I wave my tail a few times, the flame burning brightly. “And you are” he seems a little aggressive “someone flying by that got catch up in a giant fox attack, you know” I give him a gentle smile “what are you and what are you planning to do with the baby” I tilt my head to the left and said “I guess you can say someone who is looking for a summoner for a unique type of summoning and offer to take in a newborn in my family” I said that with so casually that the other ninja give me a weird look and the old m-third Hokage raise his eyebrow “really that's it and nothing else?” “nope and I’m planning to stay for a little while, ya know”

 

We were in his office sitting down, he drinks tea and I drink fruit punch. “So we need a place to live, got a place no one is using?” by then I turn off my flames and hide my wings and tail. “There is the Senju clan district, but that will take a lot of money to buy” I smirk and take out a pouch of gold “I'll buy it and I want to rename it to the MoonKin district” putting the pouch on the table. The third Hokage looks stunned as he looks in the pouch “we can make your clan as a newfound clan, and what do you want with the extra gold” “put it in to fix and repaint the district, the colors are silver and red” he nods and we hear some snuffs. I turn my head the flames right next to me holding the kit. I made them move closer and rock him back to sleep. “If there still extra put it towards the rebuilding of the village” I caw “and I like to take ownership of his parents things and bank accounts” he hums “the court may not like that” “so what I have permission to this, and I can show you if needed” “if that's the case then I’ll be happy to help” he smiles

 

That was three years ago and now am head of a newfound clan, 

Got my own district, and am now a Konoha ninja. My headband is around my neck on the outside of my trench coat. “Ok kit ready for your first time outside” I said while standing at the gate with a hyper naruto in his black shirt with the clan symbol in silver, camo pants, and black shoes “YES YES YES” he keeps cheering and running around me “here make sure this stays with you at all times ok kit” I hand him a red crystal ring “yes mother!” he cheers and put it on “where are we going?” I pick him up and put him in the sling to hold him while I run “Suna and maybe you can make a friend, hum” I start running “YEAH, AND WE WILL BE BEST OF FRIENDS, JUST YOU WAIT” he keeps yelling until he falls asleep, cuddling to my side while I form my wings and start flying.

It was midnight when I made it, I land and keep running while deforming my wings. I start walking to the gate once It was a short distance away. “Passport” one of the guards ask. I grab mine and naruto’s passport out of my pocket and hand it to him “you may go” I nod and walk by him. I walk and walk until I got bored and jump on the roofs. I continue traveling roof to roof while until I hear pleads. I head to the voices and take in the sense. A redhead boy that can’t be much older then Naruto was pleading to a few ninjas just to leave him alone “sorry demon but you need to pay” one of them said and throw a kunai. I was there in front of the kid in seconds with my flames as a shield protecting both of us “what a fine night, it would be a waste to have an ash cloud ruin it don't you think” my flames melt the kunai while I turned to the kid “are you all right?” he nods dumbfound “come here” I wave him closer.

He was hesitant but walks closer, and I pick him up and cradle him in one arm “you may want to back off or we may have a lot of ash here” they looks fury while the kid looks confused at me “no way you most be another demon, kill it!” the charge “ashes to ashes” my flame take form into three middle size dragon and attack the ninja, while I cover the kids ears and pull his face onto my chest. You can hear their screams for a minute until they fade, another minute pass and piles of ashes were there instead “dust to dust” I said uncovering the kids ears “what's your name kid?” he pulls back his head and looks for the ninja that were there but can’t find them “Gaara, and yours?” “mine’s Rose and my kit’s name Naruto” he looks questionable at me until we hear a snore and look at him in the sling bundled up sleep.

“So got anywhere to go or are you just taking a walk” He hesitated again “a w-walk, why are you being nice to me?” “cause I a kid who needs help, one who has the eyes of pain and loneliness, even though he may have two souls in him he is still a young kit that needs love” by then his crying and grabbing onto my coat so hard his fingers turn white “even though they killed?” he said with a low voice looking down. I use my left hand and tilt his face up “so what lots of people die, doesn’t mean they can’t have love” I form my wings and start flipping them so I can hover in the air “want to go home yet or wait for a little?” He looks startled and replies “in a little” I fly to what looks like a training ground and sat on top of a pole, I pull Gaara into a hug while humming “what are you doing?” “humming and hugging you” I reply while making my wings cover us like a blanket “hugging me?” “yes little kit, never been a hug?” he shakes his head no while holding tighter “it feels nice” “it should so want to talk about why you never had a hug” he again looks startled “do you want to listen to me” I nod

That’s how the rest of the night went him talking about his life and me telling a little about myself and the kit’s life, by morning he was very attracted to me and even said I was like a mother to him “I can be if you want me to” “really?” he sounds very hopeful “yep plus I can make you apart of my clan if you want” “YES, pleases” “sure, Gaara no suna moonkin” soon after Naruto woke up and hit it well with him, so they acted like brother, which I told them that yes they were brother. Days pass and soon we have to go back, Gaara stays with the family there, but I made sure all of his clothes and his oversize gourd had the clan symbol, a dark red loose chain collar with a red crystal on it.

“why do I need this?” we were at the gates saying goodbye “it well let me know if you need any help, here let me show you” I push the middle and a screen pops up “this” I point to the manual icon “will tell you what it can do and how in writing and voice if needed, just ask the question and it will answer” I flick my finger down and the screen disappears “it will only do anything to the people I give them to so no worry okay, and make sure you don’t lose it and no one gets it ok my red kit” “Yes mother, I’ll miss you” I hug him “and I, you”


End file.
